


Shy in the streets, freak in the sheets

by sailorkittycat



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, One Night Stand, Romance, shy!OC, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: The morning after a one night stand, shy OC is hoping to escape after revealing what a freak she is in the sheets





	

Good Lord, how didthey get up there? My crimson panties hung off the top of the bookcase like some sort of translucent, lace flag that got hoisted up last night to commemorate the one night stand I had experienced last night. I couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment Tom decorated his bookcase with my £25 knickers but regardless, there they hung. My face warmed as I distinctly remembered the exact moment Tom had taken off my panties; his teeth had scraped against my thighs and as soon as they were clean off my body he flung them over his shoulder; instead of saying or doing anything in complaint, I just moaned. Lust had clouded my vision, making it impossible to say or do anything that didn’t have to do with the burning desire I had for him. Lust had made a fool out of me.

After five months of filming, we were all done and the relief was evident in everyone’s faces as I thanked and hugged countless people, from hair and make up to my fellow co stars. Of course, most of the attention for the evening was on the leading lady and man; Shirley, who was funny and beautiful, and Tom, who was equally gorgeous and kind and who, admittedly, I had an awfully big crush on. Don’t think about it. I told myself every day no one night stands; it’ll just make things awkward. So instead I pretended I didn’t want to kiss him senseless every time I saw him; I reigned in my crush as best as I could and focused on my supporting role. I’m quite a shy person which I knew (above everybody else) was a strange concept, considering my career choices but there was something about being on stage or in front of a camera where I was free to not be myself that gave me the confidence to do it. It paid the bills at least. My facade however, was broken when Tom approached me at the wrap party. I knew I was a goner as soon as his blue eyes met my brown ones.

It led me to my current predicament of obtaining my underwear before Tom woke up to discover me on the tips of my toes, in his baby blue shirt, reaching up to grab my panties. Why am I so short? I cursed my genes for not making me a few inches taller. Then maybe I could grab these and get out of here. I tried to jump up and my fingers brushed past the lace just as Tom had last night. I learned that he liked to tease. His long fingers had stroked up and down my slit, making me whimper, much to Tom’s delight. I want to savour this he said in reply to my begging, as the material grew wetter with each stroke I’ve waited so long for this. The words flood my mind and I wondered whether Tom had really meant what he had said or if it had just left his lips in the heat of the moment. I knew that I had certainly encountered that obstacle last night; I groaned to myself in embarrassment as I remembered myself not asking but begging, demanding that he needed to fuck me hard. He had been shocked (of course) I was so unsuspecting with my big, brown eyes and long eyelashes like a little, bunny rabbit. Well hell, even bunnies can get down to business when they need to. I didn’t recall him being deterred by my words though, if anything, it had made him just as desperate for me as I was for him.

I damned Tom for firstly, not having any sort of chairs around that I could use to assist me in retrieving my belongings and secondly, for putting me in this situation. He had been so charming at the wrap party; he had spoken in a low, sultry voice and he made no effort to conceal his wandering eyes as they lingered over certain areas of my body. I was unsure whether I had just imagined being eye fucked by him or not but the feral smirk on his face and the close proximity between us had convinced me that maybe he was interested in me. Or drunk. Oh God, what if he was drunk!? He had been drinking, I recalled him holding a glass of something, although I wasn’t one hundred percent sure what. Drunken people make all kinds of mistakes. What if I was one of them? My heart hammered at the thought of him not feeling the same way I did. Okay, now I really need to get out of here. There was something awful and heart breaking about rejection, no matter what form it conjured itself into and this was no exception. I liked him. A lot. If not for his eyes or shoulders or hands, then for his laugh and his compassion and his friendliness; it was easy for me to feel awkward around people but it wasn’t where Tom was concerned. He had catered to my shyness, coaxing me out of my shell just as easily as he had coaxed orgasms out of me last night. He had started with his fingers; they were terribly talented digits, capable of sliding in and out of me with ease and knowing just how much pressure to pinch my hardening nipples with. His tongue had followed swiftly after; progressing from lapping to flicking to sucking, making me squirm uncontrollably as I struggled to not buck my hips in time to his tongue. He had truly saved the best until last though, his cock was thick and stretched me so perfectly that I would compare the ordeal to that of a religious experience.

He was a good lay, so what? He probably doesn’t want to see you ever again after he got what he wanted, isn’t that always the way? It was upsetting to think of but I knew that the entire premise of a one night stand was that you had sex the one time and then never again. I wished I had more time to truly appreciate how good Tom was at pleasing my body so that I could properly mourn the loss of his abilities in the bedroom but he had me wrapped around his finger last night, making it impossible to concentrate. The first time he kissed me, it was when I had to step outside for a minute to clear my head. He had been eye fucking me all evening and it was getting me way too hot and bothered; of course, he had followed me outside and stood next to me, not saying anything for the first few minutes.

“It’s awfully hot in there, don’t you think?” He practically purred the words.

“Just a tad” I agreed, trying my hardest to not look him in the eyes, lest I get lost.

“I like this dress on you” he murmured in my ear and I could see his eyes drop down to give me another once over from the corner of my eye. It was a simple, black number although on second thought it may have been a little on the shorter side “I think it would look better on my bedroom floor though” the deep timbres of his voice saying such filthy things made my eyes widen in surprise.

“E-excuse me?” I asked, still not sure whether or not I had heard him right or if it had just been my wistful thinking.

Tom’s tongue darted out to wet his lips “I think there’s more to you than meets the eye.”

I raised an eyebrow; this man might have just called my bluff “what makes you say that?”

His lips reply with a kiss instead of words and oh boy, what a kiss. The kiss is a little rougher than what I expected from a man who’s image is built on the idea of being a real life Disney prince but I close my eyes and take pleasure in it. My fingers tangle in his hair and cling to the strands; tugging as he sucked my bottom lip raw and I knew that my lips would be swollen by the time the kiss finished. Sure enough they were a darker shade of pink than they had originally started off as and my lips (as the rest of my body) tingled.

Somehow, we ended up at his apartment and the rest was history.

I tried to jump up again to grab them and seriously considered scaling the bookshelf to get back what was mine but a soft chuckle made me stop.

“What are you doing?” Tom asked, I turned to see him leaning against the doorway of the room wearing the white sheet from his bed. If I didn’t know why his hair was so messy I would have found a wrapped up Tom, complete with bed head completely adorable. Unfortunately, his tousled hair was all due to me and the sight of him with his sheet wrapped around his waist like that, full well knowing that he was naked underneath made me rub my thighs together.

“N-nothing, I’m just trying to, um” I hesitantly raised my index finger to point at my panties, earning me a laugh.

“My aim is better than I thought” he said approaching me and I looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with him. I took a few steps back as he effortlessly reached up and grabbed my underwear. I almost huffed at how easily he seized them. Tall, beautiful bastard.

“Thank y-“ I reached to attain the red lace but Tom only held them up higher and smirked when my expression changed to one of confusion.

“Oh no, darling, you have to come and get them” he smiled wickedly.

“Why?” I whined “that’s hardly fair.”

“It’s hardly fair that you were planning on sneaking out” Tom said with a quirked eyebrow to challenge me “and you’re wearing my shirt.”

I crossed my arms “I’m sorry, should I have asked? It’s just that it was so cold and I don’t know where my dress is and I-“

“Hey” Tom stroked my hair, his fingers tangling in my dark curls like they had last night. I almost flinched at the memory of me imploring him to ‘pull my hair’. “It looks good on you” he said and he leaned down to kiss me. He was much softer than last night, taking care to cradle my head with one hand. I didn’t usually favour simple, vanilla kisses but it struck me that it didn’t feel boring at all. Maybe I should do more of this.

“You’re terribly shy this morning” Tom commented lightly and I looked down at my feet.

“You would be too if you were me” I muttered, fiddling with the long sleeves of Tom’s cotton shirt. The material felt soft and thin underneath my fingertips, almost as soft as Tom’s skin.

I had taken the time to run my fingers over his pale skin, revelling in the feel of his taut muscles and soft skin. I wanted to stroke every inch of him but there were quite a few inches of him that I had wanted to stroke in particular, much to both his and my enjoyment.

“You wanted to sneak out because you’re embarrassed?” Tom asked, finally provoking me to look at him.

“Of course” I snapped “Oh God, the things I said last night” I covered my mouth as if more filthy things would tumble out.

“So you’re shy in the streets and a freak in the sheets” Tom shrugged, trying to make me smile.

“Shut up” I mumbled. The phrase had been attributed to me by past boyfriends, sometimes in delight and other times in disgust. I was a lot to handle and I knew it “you weren’t meant to know.”

“Why not?” He almost seemed amused by the notion.

“You’re my co-worker!” I protested “it’s not professional!”

“I’m not your co-worker anymore.”

“I could work with you again in the future and now I’ve gone and made it all awkward” I said, hanging my head in shame. My dark curls had fallen forward and I groaned thinking about what a mess it would be and how long it would take to brush out all the knots; ‘The downfalls of being kinky and having thick hair’ a book written by me.

“I wouldn’t say that” Tom said but I ignored him, barely hearing him over my downward spiral of thoughts.

“You’ll never look at me the same way again!”

“I can’t argue with you there bu-“

“I can’t even look at you!”

“Well, I know you left a lot o-“

“You don’t even like me! You probably don’t want to see me ever again and I really like you!” I sniffed, feeling anguish course through my veins nearly as fast as lust had run through them the previous night.

“Stop” Tom gripped my chin, tilting it so that the only thing I could do was look him in the eyes. His jaw shifted and his eyes (slate blue in the weak morning light) narrowed as his breathing became heavier, as if he were angry. I’m pretty sure this isn’t meant to be a turn on but goddamn… “Listen to me very carefully now. I like you. I told you multiple times last night. Did I think you’d like it rough? No but darling, if anything it was a fucking delight to discover it.”

“Really?” I breathed.

“Oh, yes” his thumb brushed my bottom lip and I couldn’t resist the urge to swipe my tongue across the top of it, eliciting a groan from him at the recollection of my tongue swirling around the head of his cock “I knew you were more than what you seemed.”

“And you like that?”

“Very much” I sealed my lips around his thumb, sucking his digit into my mouth before he pulled it out “kinky kitten” he murmured as I pawed at his chest which was already starting to rise and fall just as quickly as it had last night.

“You’re one to talk” I said, meeting his gaze “for someone who’s often credited as ‘the nicest man in the world’ you sure know how to play rough.”

“Takes one to know one” his hand caresses my cheek, earning him a purr from me “and I’d like to know you better.”

“Know me better?” I repeated.

Tom laughed “let me take you out on a proper date, with dinner and conversation.”

“Will you fuck me raw afterwards?”

“If the lady so desires.”

“We have a deal then” I giggled, the heady concoction of arousal and joy was making me ever more eager for him again. I could already feel his erection poking me in the lower stomach from underneath the sheet and I clutched at the layer of white fabric, trying to encourage him to let go of it. My wish was his demand and he let the bed sheet drop to the hardwood floors of his living room but before I could lower myself onto my knees he had picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder as I squealed.


End file.
